ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
, also known as the , is an inhabited planet in the North Galaxy of the Universe. It is the only habitable planet in its solar system, and plays host to a wide range of species. Overview The Earth is a planet, covered mostly in water, that is very vibrant in life. It is the homeworld of the Human species, but also houses the Human-Saiyan hybrids of the Saiyan race, as well as the Quincy and the Fullbringers, two races of spiritually aware humans. The planet also consists of three large continents, each which hold vastly different cultures and ways of life. The planet's weather and temperature varies between each of its four hemispheres, ranging from one extreme to the next (extreme heat in the center, and extreme cold at the poles). Continents Northern Continent The is, as the name suggests, the northernmost continent on the planet Earth. It is a largely arid region, dominated by mountains and deserts, with a small group of tropical islands laying just below the continental landmass. The standard currency on this continent is called the . It seems to be under the control of a singular monarchy, and, unlike most conventional nations, has five capital cities, at each cardinal direction on the continent. The continent's primary means of entertainment seems to be martial arts, as a large entertainment venue for its citizens is the held on one of the lower islands. Shinobi Continent The is the major landmass to the west of the Northern Continent. It is split into five major nations, along with several smaller nations, known as the , whose primary military force, as the name might suggest, are the Shinobi; a group of warriors that use Chakra (a form of energy) and work as stealthy infiltrators and assassins. Each country has its own which serves as the country's capital, as well as the main source of its shinobi army. The primary currency on this continent is the . Locus Euphorbiaceae The third and final continent, Locus Euphorbiaceae is possibly one of the largest continents on Earth. It has great variety in terms of languages and nationalities, and as such, is split into various regions, "America" (which itself is split into North and South America) to the West, Eurasia to the North East, Africa, set in the dead center of the continent, and Oceania to the South East. Due to the regions Locus Euphorbiaceae is split into, the cultures and languages vary vastly, and the regions themselves may have smaller "sub-regions", which have their own individual names and languages, as well as currency. For example, within Eurasia, there is an island region known as Japan '(日本 Nihon''), with it's own capitals, language, and currency, as well as prominent cities, such as Karakura Town and Naruki City. As such, Locus Euphorbiaceae is one of the more exciting continents on Earth to visit, due to how vastly everything varies. Near this continent is an area known as the Lost Ground which broke off following the Great Upheaval Thirty-five years prior. Technology While Earth is vastly underdeveloped when compared to other civilizations, it is considered to be technologically advanced. Humans on Earth have discovered numerous useful technology, one of which would be space travel. While this does not extend to armed spaceshuttles, the shuttles they do possess allow them to explore space, and other planets in the North Galaxy, at excellent speeds, and with maximum proficiency. Facts About Earth * Earth is the only place where Senzu Beans are grown. * Contrary to popular belief, Earth is not the only planet with humans. Mundus Magicus, The Grand World and the World of Earth Land are two other planets with humans. ** It is, however, speculated to be the homeworld of the Human race. Mundus Magicus referring to Earth as '''Mundus Veretis (マンヅス ベレチス Mandasu Beretisu, lit. "Old World") lends further support to this theory. * It is one of only two worlds to have Dragon Balls. * An Earth year consists of 365 days. * Locus Euphorbiaceae is the continent that most resembles actual Earth, however, all the continents from the real planet Earth are once again a single landmass, like they had been so many times in the past; the structure of which is based on the supercontinent Pangaea. As such, users will be expected to use their own knowledge of our planet when creating characters that come from Locus Euphorbiaceae, as real world countries and cities and currencies still exist within this continent, they are merely now a single landmass. See also * World of Earth Land * Grand World Category:Locations Category:Planets